twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
ThomasMania24
ThomasMania24 (aka Vinny) is a well-known member of the Thomas Wooden Railway community, most notably known for his Thomas Wooden Railway remakes and big layouts. He currently has over 2,000 subscribers. The Beginning Vinny created his first channel 'ThomasMania24' on February 27, 2010. His first videos were of live remakes down on a layout on a dresser in his bedroom. After a few months, he began using Windows Movie Maker in his videos and also began to use realistic scenery. Growing Popularity After many remakes through his first few months and two highly viewed layout videos, Vinny was becoming a now well-known member in the TWR community. He used a single small layout for all of his remakes but often updated the scenery according to the remake. Even though his remakes were of somewhat poor quality at the time, he reached 100 subscribers in August of 2010. In September of 2010 Vinny started doing his remakes in his basement, but instead of one layout, he used multiple smaller layouts for each scene, something he has done ever since. TOMY & more Starting in November of 2010 Vinny started to upload TOMY remakes and took a small break from the wooden railway. On December 26th, 2010, Vinny reached 200 subscribers, at this point there was a decline in the number of remakes, but Vinny kept making them. On his one year anniversary, Vinny did remakes on all four stories in the railway series book "Really Useful Engines'. He did filming on a big layout, something he has done never before and hasn't since. Three-month hiatus For most of 2011, Vinny uploaded his usual Wooden remakes as often as he could, and it was at this time he was considered a famous TWR community member. In late November of 2011, Vinny's camera broke while filming "Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure'. He would not get a new camera for three months, which during those three months he did not upload a single video. It is also during that time Vinny reached 300 subscribers. A Bright Channel. After Vinny received a new camera and started making remakes again. In the spring of 2012, he reached 400 subscribers. Also during this time, his remake of the magic railroad chase scene reached 3 million views; his most-watched video. Departure and Return In Late June of 2012, Vinny shut down ThomasMania24 due to lack of interest. He sold more of rarer trains on eBay but kept most of his collection. Three months later on October 1st, Vinny opened ThomasMania42. He would eventually rename the account to ThomasMania24, the name of his original account, in 2015. He continues to make TWR remakes with realistic looking scenery including bushes, ballast, and a sky backdrop. Legacy of ThomasMania24 Before closing ThomasMania24, it had reached numerous milestones. Including: 450+ subscribers 5,000,000+ channel views 100+ videos A 3,500,000+ watched video All of the videos from ThomasMania24 are gone, and cannot be obtained in any way, something that has been regretted for a long time. Vinny is regarded as one of the first few people to start using realistic scenery in their remakes, something widely done by many users nowadays. In his tenure on the original ThomasMania24, Vinny has made numerous friends in the community and is one of the most well-known members. Category:2010 Category:Active Members